When a user needs to select a data processing method for a specific objective, he or she will access a data processing method selection page. For example, when a user initiates an online purchase, he or she may access a web page that presents different payment methods that the user can select to complete the purchase. Conventionally, the various data processing methods (e.g., payment methods) are presented in a list according to a fixed sequence. Each data processing method represents a different method by which the specific objective can be accomplished. In other words, regardless of which user accesses the data processing method list, the user sees the same data processing method list each time. In this statically arranged data processing method list, if the first-choice data processing method (e.g., the highest ranked data processing method in the list) that is provided by the system to the user is not the most preferred data processing method by the user, the user will need to manually make another selection. For example, the user can make another selection of a different data processing method by interacting with a pull-down menu.
Providing data processing method lists to users with this conventional technique may prolong user data processing times and also degrade the user experience. Presenting a static sequence of data processing methods can be overly mechanical and not sufficiently user-friendly and customized to the user's particular needs.